


Complications

by satanic_panic



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Your relationship with Donnie has always been a little... complicated.





	Complications

You and Donnie had always been a little complicated in terms of your friendship, as you weren’t strictly purely platonic, but neither were you “going together” despite what many people thought; a lot of people in your classes always teased you both about it, saying how you were actually a couple but didn’t want to admit it, spreading rumours that you and Donnie had crushes on each other. But neither of you paid any mind to it, you both knew what you had was special, but different - you both knew what you were, you didn’t need anyone else’s opinions or thoughts. Granted, you and Donnie didn't label your relationship, as while there were plenty of nights you spent in each other's beds and plenty of days you spent sat either up on his spot on the hill or your spot down in the woods with each other, you were still available to go out on dates with people, hook up parties, whatever you wanted, really; but no matter what happened, at the end of the day, you always found yourself going back to Donnie. 

He was everything to you, he was the one who you opened up to about the thoughts in your head, he was the one who comforted you when you had nightmares, he was the one who stayed up with you when you couldn't sleep, encouraged you to eat when you felt as if you were disgusting for doing so, brought you water on hot sunny days, he was your rock, he was your confidant. 

You loved him for that, you loved him for listening, for actually understanding, for being there and supporting you without being condescending or mocking, for never once asking for anything in return except for your company; you loved him for everything he did for you, even though you never asked him to. Hell, on cold Winter nights, he often gave you his jackets, his hoodies, just as he gave you packs of cold ice and bottles of water on harsh Summer days; you loved Donnie for how he looked out for you, even though you didn't ask him to, you loved how you knew you could count on him, trust him, and that, in return, he could count on you and trust you to be there when he wanted or needed it. 

To each other, you were everything. 

\--- 

As you sat down in the abandoned, desolate, tunnel with your friend, Kaylee, you sighed. 

"I just… I dunno anymore," you admitted, leaning your head back against the cracking concrete. "He's everything to me, but… at the end of the day, all I want is for him to be happy - regardless of if it's me who brings that smile to his face or not." 

Your friend nodded wisely and knowingly as she rolled you a cigarette, if only to keep her hands busy. "It sounds like you're in love him with, (y/n)... Hell, I've seen the way the two of you talk and act and look at each other - that's love, babe." 

You rolled your eyes, letting out a scoff. "Love my ass." 

She sighed, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "He makes sure you eat, he keeps you warm, or cool, he lets you vent to him, he comforts you… fuck, have you not seen the way his eyes darken when that guy who has a crush on you, what's his name?" 

"Ethan." You deadpanned. 

Kaylee nodded. "Right, yeah, Ethan… have you not seen how Donnie's eyes darken when Ethan talks to you? Seriously?" 

You shrugged, thanking her for the first cigarette and lighting it up with the lighter Donnie had gotten you for your eighteenth birthday, which had been a month after his own. "Are you suggesting he gets jealous?" 

"Are you suggesting he doesn't?" She countered with a raised brow. 

Dangling your leg over the edge of the broken pavement that once stood proudly within the tunnel, you shook your head. "What does it matter? Me and Donnie, we…" 

"You're complicated," she finished your sentence for you, a knowing look in her eyes. "I know. Believe me, honey… I just don't see why you don't admit you're in love with him." 

\--- 

As Jamie, Kaylee's boyfriend, sat on the battered up old sofa on the hill, he did his best to get through to Donnie, who was stood up and taking swigs out of a small glass bottle of whisky. 

"Come on, man," Jamie coaxed. "You're seriously gonna stand there and say that?" 

Donnie shrugged, running a hand through his obsidian hair. "(Y/N) just wants to be friends. We've agreed-" 

"No labels, yeah, I know," Jamie rolled his eyes. "But, does that really matter when you're so in love with her that you're scared to admit it?" 

Donnie's jaw clenched a little. "I'm not fucking scared." 

Jamie raised a brow. "Oh, really? Then why don't you go to (y/n) now, and tell her?" 

Shaking his head, Donnie sighed heavily. "She's with your girlfriend… I don't wanna interrupt." 

"I have a feeling they're talking about the exact same thing," Jamie admitted. 

Furrowing his brows, Donnie shot Jamie a curious look. "What?" 

Jamie shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "Even you gotta admit, Darko, it's pretty bait that (y/n) loves you." 

A lump formed in Donnie's throat as he shook his head and swallowed thickly. "No, she doesn't, Myles, fuck off." 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jamie closed his eyes and wished that there was some way he could make Donnie see the truth, the truth that both he and Kaylee saw. "Why don't you just fucking ask her, Darko?" 

"She doesn't fucking feel the same!" Donnie barked suddenly, causing his friend to flinch. "Fuck, she… she never will, alright? So, just drop it. Just fucking drop it and leave it, already." 

\---

When Kaylee and Jamie went off, you and Donnie met halfway, in the middle of the woods amongst the trees; you wrapped your arms around one of his, keeping close as you tried not to falter where you stepped. 

"Please tell me Kaylee's doing it to you." Donnie said suddenly, the sound of his voice pleasant but a little sudden. 

You sighed deeply, which was answer enough, but soon added: "you mean try to get me to admit feelings for you?" 

He nodded, pulling you a little closer to his body. "Yeah, that load of fucking shit." 

You let out a hum as you walked, falling into step fairly easily beside him, although you could hardly watch where you were going, so focused on Donnie's eyes and the way they looked in the dying evening light; utterly breathtaking to you. "Yep… I mean, sure, I love you to bits, but…" 

"We said we wouldn't label it," Donnie muttered, an unmistakable woe to his voice. "So that we're free to, y'know, go with other people." 

"Right," you agreed. "Although… I dunno about you, but I haven't been going with anybody recently." 

Donnie shook his head and let out a soft hum. "Me neither… what about that Ethan guy? Didn't he like you?" 

You confirmed that, yes, Ethan did have a little bit of a crush on you. "But, he's not my type… I prefer the guys who stand up and call people the fucking a antichrist. Besides, didn't that girl in your class have a thing for you?" 

Licking his lips, he let out a chuckle. "Nah, she just thought I was cute… plus, she wasn't my type, either." 

Curious, you raised a brow. "Oh, really? Then what's your type, Mister Darko?" 

Donnie fell silent for a moment. "I like the girls who hang out in the woods and rarely sleep." 

It was your turn to fall silent, until Donnie let go of you, and backed you up against a nearby oak tree. "Donnie?" 

He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. "I… fuck, I… if I asked you to go with me, what would you say?" 

Gently, you cupped his cheeks, making him look into your eyes as you smiled and replied, "if you asked, I would say yes… what would you say if I asked if I could kiss you right now?" 

"I'd say yes." He whispered, and before either of you knew it, your lips were on his, mouths moving in seemingly perfect melody as he kept his hands on the tree trunk beside your head; you had one hand in his hair, the other at the nape of his neck as you allowed him to take your breath away. 

Upon pulling away, Donnie pressed his forehead to yours, and you smiled. "So, are we, y'know, gonna put a label on this?" 

Donnie nodded, breathing a little heavily because of the kiss. "I think the label's called a relationship." 


End file.
